


Under The Radar

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexting, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: Anonymous: you look so hot but i can’t go near you with all these people around so i’m just going to send you dirty texts until we get an opportunity to leave without looking suspicious





	

** **

**Oliver** : I had a naughty dream last night and guess who was in it? I'll give you a hint. I'm texting her right now.

Felicity immediately looked up from her phone, face turning bright pink as she scanned the room for the man she was looking for. 'Damn him,' she thought when she finally spied his sapphire eyes among a crowd of wealthy donors. How had he managed to send a sext like that while talking to those people? Felicity wondered as she typed out her own message.

No one knew they were back together, not Thea or Curtis or any other members of the team. By some miracle they had managed to keep it a secret, meeting in private when they knew no one would find them out. Felicity had always wondered how Oliver managed to lose his security detail. This relationship allowed her to see his stealthy ways up close and personal.

**Felicity** : I feel like something's missing in my life. Namely you. Between my legs.

Feeling the phone vibrate in his breast pocket, Oliver placed his hand over it and said, "Excuse me for a moment." The group of wealthy donors he'd been entertaining for the past few minutes nodded, allowing him to turn away and check his phone. He knew who the text was from before he even read it, but seeing the words on the screen made him want to groan.

'Damn her,' Oliver thought. The images her text conjured up flooded his mind and suddenly his pants became a little too tight. Keeping their relationship under wraps hadn't been as hard as Felicity thought it would be. He was good at keeping secrets, but receiving such knee-weakening sexts from her made it challenging that evening.

City Hall's annual Christmas gala was that night, meaning Oliver had to rub a lot of elbows in order to receive the funds his city desperately needed for the following year. He wanted to be rubbing something else at that moment, though, and made sure to mention it in his next message.

**Oliver** : Guess what I'm thinking? OK I'll give you a hint. It involves my tongue and you, naked.

"Bastard," Felicity muttered under her breath just as several wealthy women passed by her. A few of them paused for a moment to look at her. She could feel her face burning as she ducked her head and scurried away. This was not the time to be thinking about what Oliver could do between her legs. His talented tongue had always amazed her, but not being able to experience it felt like torture.

'This is war,' she thought, shooting him another dirty message in hopes of rushing things along.

**Felicity** : I've got something to show you. It's a surprise, and you're going to have to undress me to find it.

"Fuck!" Oliver whispered under his breath. The ache he'd felt since her first text amplified. What he wouldn't give to be home with her right now, undressing her as she suggested. Peeling off that deep red dress she wore would be his gift after all the hobnobbing he'd done that night.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Dig asked from beside him.

Oliver took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he turned to his bodyguard and answered, "It's been a long night and I can't wait to get home."

A half smile appeared on the other man's lips as he nodded in agreement. "Well, when you're ready, I'll have the car waiting," Dig replied.

Oh, Oliver was ready, alright. The itch to get out of there was becoming more and more intense as the minutes passed without being able to touch Felicity. It was the one thing he hated about keeping their relationship a secret. They were only allowed to have minimal contact out in public. But that wasn't enough for him. Oliver wanted his hand pressed against her back, just like he used to do when they were together. Now he had to wait until the time came to call it a night.

In retaliation for her last text, he shot back a filthy reply of his own.

**Oliver** : Let me be clear: when I see you later, I'm going to undress you inch by inch. I'm going to unzip your dress and take if off strap by strap. I'm going to take off your underwear and throw it against the wall. What happens next is all up to you.

Felicity glared up at him after reading his text. She had the perfect response that would hopefully get his ass into gear.

**Felicity** : Who said I was wearing anything under my dress?

His jaw seemingly unhinged and his mouth dropped open. Oliver could see the satisfaction on his lover's face from across the room. That was the final straw. He couldn't wait any longer. They needed to get back to his place and make good on the promises they'd made to each other throughout the course of the evening.

"Dig, bring the car around," Oliver instructed as he headed for his office.

"Had enough?"

"More than enough," he said, his strides growing wider as he crossed the room heading straight for Felicity.

"Five minutes," she whispered as he passed her.

They shared a lascivious smile before he disappeared into his office and she into the hallway leading to the front of the building.

Those next five minutes were going to kill both of them.


End file.
